Honestly Claire
by MadQuinn13
Summary: When Sandra's has to go out of town, Claire and Gretchen spend the weekend at her place, what shall they do but bug Lyle of course. C/G


A/N: I haven't found any fics devoted to this drabble so I thought I'd write one. Well it's two different stories in one.

Gretchen and Claire were staying at Claire's mom's house while she and Dough went out of town, Lyle had already trashed the house once during thanksgiving so Claire had to come and keep things in order.

"Claire good you're here, Mr. Muggles needs to be walked don't forget his coat and boots. Love you." Sandra gave Claire an odd hug before picking up the dog. "Mommy's going to miss her little baby, yes she is, and you're going to be a good boy for Claire aren't you? You won't rip off another one of her toes again." Sandra showed more affection to her dog then kids but really she did love her kids. Claire and Lyle use to joke about who would Sandra save first one of them or the dog and her response was normally, well Mr. Muggles wouldn't have a chance you guys would. Then it was well Claire wouldn't die anyways she wouldn't be in any danger. She just didn't answer when she had to pick between Lyle and the dog.

"Your mom gave more of a bye to the dog then her daughter that she hasn't seen in months." Gretchen found that weird.

"I know, she always did, that's why I was convinced it was 'cause I was adopted but she does it to Lyle to so it's just her." Claire didn't know why her mom was nuts with the dog but well she was. "She flipped at me for leaving Mr. Muggles alone in the house with a killer while I hid for my own life."

"No wonder you have so many issues." Gretchen teased. Mr. Muggles just looked at Claire as if expecting her to bow down to him or something.

"I use to have to give the damn remote to the dog, and I don't have that many issues." She lied, she knew she was fucked.

Claire started to look for Mr. Muggles' raincoat and boots when they heard a guitar and singing from upstairs.

"So clear silver moon, wind moves through my room." Lyle was singing, he never sang. Claire couldn't help but pick on him, they never fought really bad, only a few times and his retorts were always "Mom and Dad don't love you, they felt bad no one loved you." Which he would get grounded for and Claire would get like a thousand new things just to make her sure that her parents did care.

Claire pushed open the door to her brothers' room despite her girlfriend trying to hold her back.

"Making youtube videos to emo songs, how..." Claire was interrupted by Gretchen's favourite way of shutting her up.

"What the fuck?" Lyle spun around in his computer chair, first, when did Claire come, second who was the girl kissing her.

"You are such a loser, trying to impress someone or be the next Bieber?" Claire was dragged away before she could say anything else.

"Why are you so mean to him?" Gretchen rolled her eyes; she was a only child so she didn't understand that you need to be mean to siblings.

"I'm not that mean, it's just fun." Claire pulled Gretchen into her room and thought about what Lyle saw. "We need to erase his memory." She started to look for the wind chimes.

"Claire, its a kiss, not that big of a deal." Gretchen knew that Claire wanted to come out on her own accord and was trying to think how to but she was sure her brother would keep quiet.

"No, see if he forgets we're here then we can mess with his videos!" Claire knew she could threaten Lyle to keep his mouth shut, it worked when he discovered her powers so why not this.

"Really...we can change his memories, say make him stay with a friend, have the house all to ourselves and you want to mess with his youtube videos?" Gretchen collapsed on Claire's bed. "Just admit it, I am never getting in your pants." Her face was covered by her arms in an attempt to make herself look depressed.

Claire laughed at the sight before her, it was a huge joke for them whenever sex was brought up, they did everything but simply because Claire just wasn't ready and Gretchen got that and she was fine with it, but still.

Claire went over to Gretchen grabbed her arms away from her face and straddled her. "Oh don't worry, you are getting in my pants very soon." She kissed Gretchen's neck teasingly. Even going as far as grinding her hips agents Gretchen "After all, you asked to borrow my jeans right?" She grinned into the skin before getting up, giving Gretchen a view of a G string.

"Not funny, very mean, you are so mean." Gretchen pouted turning her back to Claire.

"This is where you say 'No wonder you're parents didn't want you.'" Lyle piped in from the doorway. A smirk on his face and a camera in hand. "Oh and you're busted Claire, again." Lyle getting his memory back wasn't all that great.

"Lyle give me the camera." Claire was so demanding when it came to Lyle.

"Run Lyle!" Gretchen yelled getting off the bed to hold back Claire.

Claire chased Lyle down the stairs, deciding to just jumped off them, sadly she didn't know how loose the rail was and it came down with her. Gretchen was right behind her and couldn't believe the sight. Lyle just glanced behind him before taking off out the door and driving off in Claire's old car. Mr. Muggles' ever the family defender was barking at Claire from the kitchen.

…

Claire was throwing out her bloody clothes, trying to pick out every last splinter that was stuck in her chest from the post and was glaring at Gretchen.

"You're sleeping on the couch..." She was such a sook. Gretchen honestly didn't know why she put up with her sometimes.

"Claire, let him keep the picture, you said you can threaten to keep him quiet." Gretchen didn't want their weekend to be ruined by Lyle.

"It's not just the fact that he has the picture it's that I can't get it from him."

"What do you mean?" Gretchen was sitting on the couch and Claire curled up on her lap.

"It took like a half hour of begging and rocking a car to get Lyle to finally give me back the tape of me killing myself. He even stapled me to see if I'd heal. Now that he has that picture it's just something else he has over me." Claire wrapped her arms around Gretchen's neck and pouted.

"This isn't some like deep issue where he's not adopted and that really bothers you that you are is it?" Gretchen really wished she had taken psychology to maybe understand her girlfriend better.

"No, at least I don't think it is." She shrugged it very well could be.

"Come on let's go back to your bed and relax." Gretchen knew how to calm Claire down.

...

Lyle had ignore his sister, though he thought he heard crying from her room and decided to make another video, all of this was an attempt to get a girlfriend.

As he played and sang he had his eyes closed unaware that the back doorframe his sister and her girlfriend were doing things, first it was a steamy kiss, then it became a mockery. They would go as far as being right behind his head and in the oddest costumers do the most oddest things, Claire thought it would be funny and silent to do a back flip then drag Gretchen to the floor behind her out of shot and throw random clothing up above them as if they were having a large fight or well having sex. After they knew Lyle was almost done they quickly snuck back out.

Now this would've been fine if Lyle didn't just upload it without first watching.

Within minutes he had hits and comments.

Comments like:

Fap fap fap fap fap fap fap

Better then the Taylor Swift upskirt vid that's for sure

DUDE SO FUCKING HOT AND THE CHEERLEADER UNIFORM WOULDN'T MIND TAPING THAT

Fap fap fap fap fap fap fap fap jizz

Clearly Lyle needed to watch this video, or maybe go gay since a lot of guys seemed to like him.

He was going to kill Claire. The first thing he did was remove the video.

Then he sent the video to their dad with the subject "I WANT CLAIRE'S CAR FOR THIS"

"Hey Claire guess who's in trouble?" He loved this.

"HEY LYLE GUESS WHO'S BUSY GETTING LAID" She yelled back from her spot on the bed which was curled up into Gretchen as they watched "But I'm a Cheerleader."

"Not me!" Gretchen yelled back, she couldn't help it, she loved Claire but the girl was fun to tease and nothing was more fun than teasing about then being a virgin.

...

Sandra couldn't believe how fast the weekend went and looked at the living room of her house which was covered in silly string. Mr. Muggles raced towards her barking up a storm. She went upstairs to find bloody foot prints and a broken rail.

"Claire? Lyle?" She couldn't remember the name of the awkward girl with Claire.

She passed Claire's room first and saw her daughter face down on the floor of her room lying in a pool o blood and knife sticking out of the back of her head. She knew in a few minutes after she'd take out the knife Claire would be fine and so wasn't worried. Upon entering Lyle's room she saw her son and the brunette that came with Claire sitting on the floor leaning against his bed playing x box.

"Lyle what happened to Claire?"

"Payback, plus she tried to kill me, I think she needs a shrink." Lyle shrugged before hitting buttons on the controller rapidly.

"She needs a shrink trust me." Gretchen confirmed before cheering out in victory as her fighter guy ripped out Lyle's guys heart.

"Clean up downstairs." Sandra didn't know why she missed Claire living at home, it seemed so much simpler when she was away at school.


End file.
